


Weathering the Storm [PODFIC]

by Bloodiedpixie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, M/M, Podfic, Shepard POV, Sledding, Slightly - Freeform, Snow, Storms, and again to the future, at least, flashback to childhood, slight themes of elemental mage simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodiedpixie/pseuds/Bloodiedpixie
Summary: (Podfic of Weathering the Storm)Shepard was nine when he first met a boy he'd learn was Simon Snow.He was in a ditch crying, and Shepard wasn't sure what to make of him.This boy lived in his mind until he saw him again years later.And today, when there's a storm unlike any other in London, he knows who must be at the center of it.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Weathering the Storm [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weathering the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204476) by [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug). 



Hi! This is my first podfic ever so I thought I'd make one for one of my favorite oneshots, Weathering the Storm by one of my favorite authors Caitybug! (it's a seriously amazing oneshot, go read it.)

**You can read the fic[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204476)**

**And you can listen to the podfic[here](https://soundcloud.com/remsters-lol/weathering-the-storm-podfic/s-l0tZm2o9kb5)**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

(and thank you Caity for letting me make a podfic of your fic! You're awesome!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi you can find me at [bloodiedpixie](https://bloodiedpixie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
